


Old Habits Die Hard

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Incest, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Roxy have been having emotions and struggling with them in different but similar ways. One thing leads to another, and they both end up feeling a lot better about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masswisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masswisteria/gifts).



It'd been nearly six years since the end of the game and the outside world sure had been busy. Landscapes shaped and changed to fit the whims of the world’s new gods. Ugh. Rose hated the whole god thing. They were all sick of it, she was pretty sure. Mostly. Karkat had ridden that wave a particularly long time. Aradia really enjoyed it too. Though, Aradia had a track record of enjoying pretty much everything. Oh, and Aradia was alive. Which was a fact that shocked everyone and surprised no one… she'd shown up about three years ago, an irritated Sollux in tow, and nobody questioned it. Well. Everyone started to, but it was pretty pointless with Aradia. She would just wiggle her fingers all spookily.

Either way, they were back and so was everyone else, really. Like… everyone everyone. The global population. Post-game content, Rose supposed. Well, in the past. Rose wasn't supposing much of anything, but rather just sitting alone in the dark staring at a blank Word document that was supposed to be the next chapter in her latest novel.

Speaking of alone! Kanaya was doing well. Mothergrub duties and all that. It was a full time job and… well… the alone thing. The pieces weren't that hard to put together.

Her mother was back. That was a thing. Oh, wow, it sure was a thing. Rose… moved out quickly. Because she was an adult and that is what adults did, and it definitely had nothing to do with having awful flashbacks to seeing her dead on the ground, and the awful way she thought of her as a teenager (which she couldn't figure out how much was real and how much was shitty teen angst). Definitely just the adult thing. So she got a nice little place to call her own, one prone to sunshowers. Because despite everything she missed her Land.

Dave was in a city. It was called Los Angeles, because really they just named areas after areas on Earth and Alternia because naming things were super hard, but it's not like the landmasses were even the same shapes they were before because of meteors and flooding and speeding up time so that all evened out. But anyway, Dave was doing his comics and scripts and DJing thing. He got as far away from the area formerly known as Texas on the likely chance that Bro showed back up, which was a thing he never had to deal with as of now.

Jade. She had an island again. Well, she had the whole planet, since if anyone deserved to be called a god, it was her. She and Rose dated for a bit, but changed to just having an open casual thing. Typical human romance seemed really silly and limiting after changing the entire universe and learning about quadrants and Lucky Charms and whatever else.

John and Jake and Dirk were all doing their own things. Jane and Terezi were doing the law thing and also dating. Everyone was doing something…

Except Rose. Who was still staring at her blank screen, which had dimmed from lack of use, and trying really hard to ignore the desire for a drink at the back of her mind. She popped open a bottled water and took a swig.

She really needed a distraction. But messaging people was… a hassle. Plus, everyone was definitely busy.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 02:35 --

TG: heyyy rose whyre u up so late  
TT: This is a real case of the pot calling the kettle up late. Unless you are suddenly in a radically different timezone.  
TG: well i mean any timeznone that I’M in is rad as hell tbh lets be real *wink*  
TT: Okay, granted.  
TG: neway moving past the smalltalk to slightly-less-small talk  
TG: you never replied to my evite??  
TT: Evite?  
TG: yea the evite for the reonion  
TG: *reunion  
TT: Reunion?  
TG: is this what were doing now where u just repet everything i say or  
TG: do you actually need me to define reunion lol  
TT: No, I know the definition of the word. I'll take the country of origin though.  
TG: if we're doing a spelling bee i concede defeat lmao  
TT: Yet you just spelled everything right. Wonders never cease.  
TG: SHUHSH your faec n check your email you huge nerd  
TT: Sure, hold on. I've got to sift through a lot of dog photos from Jade. And a lot of memes from Dave. And… a lot of spam. Why did we bring spam back?  
TG: im setting up a filtre for u next time i see you which btw will be at the reunion because ur def coming

Rose logged in to her email and sifted, as predicted, before just searching for Roxy. Sure enough, there it was. An evite to the ‘5 Year Post Sbrub Extravaganza.’ With a big rainbow robot unicorn in the banner. And it was this Saturday, everyone welcome to stay the weekend. Alcohol free. Plenty of rooms. Guaranteed good times. And an RSVP link.

TT: Sorry, I found it. Mark me down as coming.  
TG: HELL YEAHZ!!! now i know how many pizzas to buy  
TG: everyone is gonna be here  
TG: ok not everyone  
TG: half the beforus dudes said no or didnt answer which like  
TG: fine by me?  
TG: i was being polite since we went through this whole thing together but i dont really KNOW them you know  
TG: and a creepy mime cultist would prbly harsh the vibe of the party i guess so *shurg*  
TG: oh shit hey kanaya is down as a hard maybe is that gonna be weird  
TT: No, Miss Maryam and I are on very good terms. I'm pretty sure I spotted no less than four emails from her that I should read now that you've reminded me I have email.  
TG: omfg rosey get tit together  
TG: *it lol  
TT: Hey. We can't all run Homes for Wayward Carapacians while also competing in charity retro video game speedruns.  
TG: i mean you could do those things  
TG: nothing is stopping you  
TT: I'm not a Wayward Home kind of person. I mean, besides cats. I have a bunch of cats, obviously.  
TG: saaaaaame  
TG: its the lalnode way  
TG: neway im gonna catch mad zs  
TG: its late and frickin latula is champin at the bint to beat my record on super ghosts and goblins  
TT: Well we can't have that.  
TG: i know RIGHT?  
TT: Alright. Get your ziesta. I will see you this weekend.  
TG: lol good one get some sleep too love u

Rose started to type out a sarcastic ‘Yes, mother’ but backspaced it out before she got to the r.

TT: Yeah. You too.  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] stopped pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 03:13 --

Yikes. Weird feelings abounds, and there was no way she was getting any writing done tonight. Rose slammed back the rest of her water, shut down the laptop, and got ready to sleep.

\--

The slow crawl toward the weekend was torturous. It was funny. Rose realized she could go visit anyone at any time… but just never did. Not for a while. And she was fine with that. She was. She loved being alone, obviously. Clearly! It was fine. It was good. After years on a meteor, being alone was super great. So it had been over half a decade since the meteor. What did that have to do with anything? Anyway, she had plans now, and she was antsy. It was awful. She wanted to go now. The cat food was full and the water was clean and the litterboxes were fine and it was only Friday. But Friday was the weekend and she had told Roxy she would see her ‘this weekend’ and no jury in the world would convict her for this breach of evite contract. Terezi would definitely try.

Rose stepped onto the transportalizer pad and opened up the menu. Roxy and Jade had spent months toying with the system and making a whole network of usable teleportation for the masses, which was still growing constantly. Roxy’s destination was technically greenlit for her use at any time, but popping into presumably her front entryway seemed really rude, so she picked the nearest public hub and went on her way, travel bag in hand.

In a flash she was in downtown Boxes Heights, a suburb of Cratesburgh. She got in right at the wire. Most of the Carapace hubs closed by 11:30 at night. Then she would have had to have gone through Bloodmurder Cove and got stuck in troll ‘mid-morning’ traffic and… that commute was just… awful.

It was a short walk through the quiet neighborhood until she got to Roxy’s large but somehow modest abode, walking up the path and ringing the bell. And then waiting.

And then realizing this was ridiculous. Why was she just showing up unannounced? Why was she pulling this weird surprise visit? Out of loneliness? But why not just ask if she could come early? To catch a reaction? Was this yet another old habit that refused to die, like being holed up in her room in the dark or psychoanalyzing everyone always, including herself? She should run. She--

The door opened. There she was. Shit. “You're here early, you guys actually cooked--oh.” Shit. Her face. The look on her face. The sudden realization that Rose’s own face had the exact same expression. Shit shit shit.

Rose swallowed hard and tried to put her unflappable game face back on. She was moderately successful, but she was no Dave. “Hello, Roxy.”

“R-Rose. Rosey Rose.” Roxy was struggling to get back to normalcy but was close enough. “You're early. Like, comparatively much earlier than my American-Style East Alternian.”

“I said I'd see you this weekend. Friday night is definitely--”

“The weekend. Yeah, no, you're right. But I mean it's hardly party central here yet.” Roxy looked down at herself, in Ms. Pac-Man pajama pants and a faded Four Young Adult Pizza Loving Shellbeasts Who Became Mutated in a Chemical Spill and Learned Martial Arts Who Now Fight Against a Metal Covered Man and a Talking Brain t-shirt a size too big.

“As long as we're picking apart time frames, you're roughly half a year late for the five year anniversary of the end of the worst time of our lives. Just putting that on the table.” Rose let the slightest smirk pull at her lips.

“Ha, yeah, I must have missed it. I mean, I was busy.” Roxy cleared her throat and looked to the side. “Oh! Come in. Please.” Roxy stepped inside and Rose followed. The massive TV was on and an old Mario was on screen. The area around the television was a mess of tangled wires. Consoles, controllers, peripherals. There were a few clothes items around on the floor. Less cluttered than Rose’s own place, for certain. Roxy went into the kitchen and came out with two martini glasses full of a bubbly yellow liquid. “Drink?”

Rose froze up for a moment, at a legitimate loss for words, too many thoughts racing through her mind.

Roxy, to her credit, picked up on it immediately. “No! Oh. Fuck, no. No. It's Mountain Dew. I swear. I just… really like the glasses. They're fancy.”

Rose cleared her head a bit and let out a wry laugh, taking the glass. “I'm not one to… Do the Dew, as the kids say. But when in Boxes Heights.” They both took a sip and an uncomfortable near-silence, relieved only by Mario music, fell.

Roxy broke it. “So. Just gonna… address the giant elephant in the room. Both elephants. Both very closely related elephants, I'm guessing. Because I think you have an elephant in here too, right?”

“Please stop saying elephant.” Rose dodged that topic like a champion.

“Okay, trunkbeast. I'll mix it up. Either way. You look… way like Mom. But younger. Way more than last time I saw you.”

“Yes. It's been a few years. And… yes. You also… really look like her. It's…”

“Uncanny?”

“I was going to say weird as fuck, but yes. Yeah. Yep.”

Roxy set her glass down, a look of concern on her face. “Are you okay?”

“What's the real reason for this reunion thing?” Rose Lalonde, the master of subtle deflection.

“What?” Roxy was taken aback and stared at Rose.

“The reunion.”

“To… celebrate. You know. Get the group together again. Party. Get a little wild, you know? Have a good time?”

Rose tapped her chin. She was in a short black dress and a knitted, unbuttoned purple sweater she had made herself. It was a very professional look, and she was falling into psychoanalysis mode. “Are you feeling lonely, Roxy?” It was obvious and Rose definitely wasn't projecting. “I haven't heard from you much, recently.”

Roxy stared at Rose, somewhat in disbelief. “Two way street, Rose. What did you say before about the pot and kettle?”

Rose somehow wasn't expecting that obvious retort and fumbled a bit. “It's getting late. And you have a party tomorrow.”

Roxy sighed. That whole exchange broke down quickly. She finished her Dew and stared at the empty glass. “Probably not the best latenight drink, actually. Caffeine City. But, yeah. You're right. I'm going to catch some of those elusive z’s again. The third room down the hall is guest-ready if you want that one. And you know where the bathroom is. And if not, it's the room with the toilet in it. There are a couple to pick from. Alright, well.” She paused for a moment. “Night, Rose.”

“See you in the morning.” Rose flopped on the couch once Roxy was gone, feeling ridiculous. After all these years and she still froze up when faced with her own flaws and insecurities. Still picked at anyone in range but couldn't look into a proverbial mirror. And this was Roxy. Who looked so much like her dead mother. Her mother. Her very alive mother. Who just appeared out of the blue. John was ecstatic about his father coming back! Even after seeing his doppelganger, also known as Jane's dad. But here was Rose! Here she was, screwing up. Unable to face things. She got up and started straightening things up.

In 15 minutes the clutter was gone and she was working on untangling the horrorterror tentacles of wires and cords in the entertainment center. Of course, she hit a snag. But honestly, it felt like the kind one could just… tug at and it would fix itself. The tug jostled a console, which let loose a controller, which swung like a wrecking ball… right into her martini glass, which shattered, pieces of glass and Dew drops tinkling on the hardwood floor.

In a flash, the door to Roxy’s bedroom flew open and she was standing there wielding a pink baseball bat. Also notably, she was without pants. “Who's there? I've got a bat, assrocket.”

“You certainly do.” Rose made her presence known. “It's just me. Sorry. I was… helping. Trying to, anyway. You're down a martini glass though.”

Roxy sighed, putting the bat down and opening a closet to snag a dustpan. “I think I had just started to drift off. That scared the hell out of me.”

“Did you really call a possible burglar an assrocket just now?” Rose raised a brow.

“Hey, shush. I put the bat down, but I'll still slap you with the dustpan.”

“Why a bat though?”

“Oh, it must be because it's a big dick, on account of my terminal case of penis envy. Sometimes a bat is just a bat, Dr. Lalonde.”

Rose’s eyebrow went higher. “Okay, yes, but I mean… you have godlike Void powers, right? You don't really need a bat.”

“First of all, I just want to scare the would-be invader, not destroy them. And B, if you broke into a house would you take someone seriously if they popped out of a bedroom saying they can control the Void?”

Rose smirked. “Maybe if they had pants on.”

Roxy let out an honest to god yelp and covered her underwear-clad crotch with the dustpan. “Oh god.”

“I'm not complaining.” The moment the words left Rose’s lips, a blush filled her face. What was that? Why would she say that? She just meant. You know. Women without pants. She'd seen them. Plenty of times. It was fine.

“What.” It wasn't even a question.

“I mean. It's just. You know. Not a…”

“Bad view?” What was Roxy doing? Joking. Of course. Lightening the mood after Rose’s weird faux pas.

She laughed. “Well, you've got good genes. Made in the best ectobiology lab.”

“Right back at you.” Roxy relaxed, setting the dustpan down and sitting on the couch, patting the seat next to her. “Worry about that later. Come over here.”

Rose furrowed her brow but listened, taking a seat, looking at the other Lalonde.

“Let's talk. We don't really… talk.”

“We talk.”

“We joke. We chat. We bullshit. I want to talk to you. I… need to.” Roxy glanced across the room at nothing in particular.

A pause. This was… interesting. “Okay.”

“You were right.”

“Obviously. I tend to be.” This earned a playful swat on her shoulder from Roxy. “But what about?”

“The reunion. The party. Whatever it is. I need it… things have been… lonely. Weird. Bad.”

“Aren't you surrounded constantly by little chess people?”

“I mean, yeah? But if they have food they're pretty much good to go. Plus there's definitely a culture gap. Because I'm, you know. Human.”

“And you're not hanging out with humans.” Rose said that more sympathetically than she meant to, because wow… relatable if true.

“No. They don't… get it?” Roxy was clenching her fists a bit. “They don't understand? Like yeah they have problems but… I've died, right? I have powers. I don't want to say I'm…”

“Better than them?” She was. They both were. Rose had felt that way about herself before the game was even a thing, and now it was true, and it felt awful. “And the people who do understand… we're… scattered.”

“We acted like we'd be best friends for eternity, you know? And I mean we still are, but. How many years did we all spend, unable to do anything but type words at each other, saying we wanted to be in the same place. And then we were and wow… did that fall apart fast, right?”

Roxy was clearly talking about Dirk and Jake and Jane, but it certainly struck a cord. She nodded.

“Not that I blame them. Jake is exploring the world. Jane has Terezi and that whole thing. Dirk? Who even knows. Honestly, who knows. Robots, I guess.” Roxy leaned a bit closer. “And me? What have I got? Video games. Worries about alcoholism. Making evites like a damn Facebook mom. I've got nothing.”

“You--”

“It's my domain. My life is void. Nothing now, nothing then. No wonder everyone--”

Rose grabbed her. It was a surprise to both of them. “Nothing? Are you kidding, Roxy? You're either joking or spouting nonsense. You are far from nothing. You… you killed the Condesce.”

Roxy looked like she was struggling to not start crying, staring at Rose.

“You avenged me, by the way, right? That was what you were going for? You made a matriorb. Which means you… what, only saved an entire alien race. Does that sound like nothing?”

“No. But that was… back then.”

“Okay. Sure. But remind me. Who kept game technology working after it was supposed to go away? Including a teleportation network? Who found what was essentially character data for dead trolls and just added them back in to the world? That was you. You saved our dead friends.”

“Well, that was Sollux. And Jade on the teleporters.”

Rose looked her square in the eye. “It was you. And yeah, maybe your friends moved on to do other things, but that is their loss. Just like me being a stubborn loser and avoiding you is my loss.” Reel it in, Rose. “Things are hard and nobody understands. But you're not at fault here. Not fully. Not even halfway. You're fun and sweet and caring and brilliant. You are so important, Roxy.”

The crying came. Rose thought it did, anyway. Her vision was blurry for some weird mystery reason. A conundrum. Suddenly, Roxy was wiping a tear from Rose’s cheek and…

“Whoa!” Roxy was definitely not expecting the clinging, tight hug Rose gave her, and in a moment she melted into it. “Thank you. I needed that. All of that.”

Rose sniffed a bit and blinked away a few new tears. “Yes. Sure.” She did too.

“Sure you're okay hugging someone without pants though?” Roxy was grinning and Rose could feel the heat from her blushing cheek.

“Like I've ever turned down an embrace from a half naked woman.”

“Rose! Oh my god.”

Rose smirked, pulling back far enough to look at her. “Hey. You are the one who wanted to have a real, truthful talk.” Roxy was… very pretty, too. Which wasn't bad, but was also terrible.

“You're a charmer. No wonder you had a thing with Kanaya. And Jade.”

“And it is a wonder how Jane didn't go for you instantly, to be fair. I'll give Dirk and Jake a pass. But seriously, now.”

Roxy’s grin grew. “Well, I had some fun. Latula isn't just my gaming rival. And… do you know Meulin?”

Rose smirked even harder. “Do I?”

“Really? We both… you have good taste.”

“Maybe she has good taste if she got with both of us.”

They were both red just thinking about it, and moving a bit closer to each other.

“Speaking of good taste…”

Rose paused. “Yes?”

“I've just been thinking off and on, like… how messed up would it be if… like…”

Rose leaned in close and kissed Roxy gently on her mouth mid-sentence. “Pretty messed up.”

Roxy froze. “Shit. Okay. Is it just… late? Are there just too many emotions? Did you do that on purp--”

Rose kissed her again, harder, leaning into her with her body. When the kiss broke, she smiled. “We are both lonely weirdos who have gone without meaningful contact for too long. Also, you're really hot.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god. All I can think of is remember when Dave said I had a hot ass? Like, five minutes after calling me Mom?”

Rose blinked, then burned red. “Well, everyone needs family traditions I guess. We flirted constantly before we realized we were weird slime siblings. Huge crush. It was kind of devastating.”

They both laughed. “Do you think Dave and Dirk have gone through… you know, this?”

Rose answered incredibly quickly. “God, I hope so.”

“What??”

“No. Look. I know how that sounds but… this is really messed up and I refuse… refuse! To be more messed up than Dave Strider. It's not right. But then again. After Dave and his brother… maybe not. I don't think he'd… that it'd be a good idea.”

“But you and your--”

Rose leaned against her again and the tone of her voice screamed ‘let's change the subject.’ “You were saying something about ‘speaking of good taste.’ Now that we've kissed, anything to add?”

“You've got good taste. You taste good.” This was clearly awkward and odd for both of them. But it was also… really nice. And they had reached a silent agreement to ignore the weirdness and just enjoy it.

Rose pushed the oddness boundary, hand moving to Roxy’s chest, cautiously cupping her breast through her Alternian TMNT tee. Roxy gasped. “Is that a good gasp or a how dare you gasp?”

“Not the latter. Half the former, half surprise.”

Rose let go and started to shrug her sweater off. It was feeling too warm in the room. Roxy propped herself up and helped her out of it. The two of them were similar, but also so different. Roxy was taller and Rose was rounder, softer. Roxy was a bit more in shape, between doing more physical work and not spending most of her time in front of a computer. Though Rose had the larger bust and bigger hips as a result, and after the sweater was off, Roxy’s hands were on those hips.

Rose swooped in and kissed Roxy’s slender neck, giving a small bite to the side and sucking softly. Roxy started to roll the bottom of Rose’s black dress upward, and after another bite, let out a gasping ‘no.’ “No marks. They'll see.”

Rose pulled away and her look was pure mischief. “No marks where they'll see. Got it, Roxy.”

“That's not--” Rose was pulling the neckhole of the shirt to the side, enough to expose Roxy’s shoulder. She bit between there and her neck, eliciting a moan from the taller woman, melodious and sudden and accompanied by a firm shudder. “Fuck.”

Rose winced a bit as she registered Roxy’s nails biting into her hips, but made no motion to stop it. She grabbed the bottom of that t-shirt and pulled it up and off, exposing that her breasts and toned abs.

Roxy slipped a hand around to the lacy crotch of Rose’s underwear, cupping her with a palm, the heel of which rubbed against her. Rose was caught off guard and buried her face against Roxy’s neck, panting breath warm against her skin.

“Ahhhh… oh, ffff…” Rose moved her hands to Roxy’s bust, teasing over her stiff nipples before moving downward, kissing her smooth skin before getting to one, flicking her tongue against it.

Roxy tensed and she moaned out hotly. “That feels so good. You feel so good…” Her thumb slid up and down between Rose’s lips through her underwear, warmth radiating from her.

Rose gave her nipple a small bite before looking up at her partner. “You're amazing.” Her breath hitched and she ground against Roxy’s hand subconsciously. She slid her hands to Roxy’s bright pink Game Grrl underwear and slipped them down, fingers teasing the strip of hair above her sex. “And so hot.”

Roxy leaned down and kissed the top of Rose’s head, taking in the scent of her floral shampoo and slight smell of sweat. “Mmmn…” She hooked her fingers around the crotch of Rose’s lace number and pulled then to the side, moving to tease against her further.

“Roxy?” Rose’s hand slipped down slightly more until her thumb grazed against her clit. Roxy jerked and cried out.

“Yes?” Her voice was muffled by Rose’s hair.

“Lay back and spread your legs.”

Roxy went wide-eyed. “What?”

“I want to go down on you. Really badly, Roxy.”

Roxy sighed and shook her head in amusement. “I really wish I had your psychology knowledge, because I'm certain this says something about you.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “If you don't want me near your crotch, just say so…”

“No! No no no, no. No. I definitely did not say that? At all? Not sure where you picked that up from what I said, Rose. That is a reach. Definitely get your face between my thighs, Eatapuss Rex.”

“Oh my god, Roxy. I can't figure out if that makes me want to do this less or more.” Rose was struggling to not erupt in laughter, and barely succeeding.

“Is it more? I bet it's more.” Roxy lifted her hips some. It was officially late enough where angst had melted go dumb jokes and literally everything was hilarious.

Rose scoffed and leaned in, nipping the other woman’s thigh. “Fine. If you ince--”

“Oh my god, no. Too easy.” Roxy wrapped her legs around Rose and held her close.

Rose blushed hotly, face pressed between her thighs… the heat and warmth and scent. She got to work, moving her hands to slightly spread Roxy’s lips and dragging her tongue up between them.

Roxy gripped Rose’s hair with one hand and the arm of the couch with the other, moan bursting forth from her… only to be amplified when Rose’s hot, wet tongue made contact with her clit, an electric jolt shooting through her. “Aaaaahh, oh… fuck! Rose!”

Rose gazed up over the landscape of Roxy’s form, her tongue probing inside her, exploring and teasing… every prod and swipe and flick creating a musical composition of moans and gasps, like drawing a bow across the world's sexiest violin.

Roxy practically howled as Rose’s tongue circled and grinded against her sensitive clitoris, hips bucking against Rose’s face. She gave her hair a tug as her other hand moved to her own breast, squeezing and teasing at herself.

Rose panted and groaned against Roxy, getting lost in the task in front of her and the beautiful sounds coming from her. “Oh, Roxy. You taste amazing. You're so… so good.”

Roxy went to answer but only a purr came out as her legs twitched. Oh, was she close… and Rose could tell, two fingers slipping in and out of her dripping wet sex as Rose continued the attack with her tongue.

And it was too much to take. Roxy’s back arched and her eyes clenched shut. Spasms overtook her as she came, and came hard. Rose powered through, but gentler, not wanting to overstimulate but while still drawing out that orgasm as much as she could.

Roxy went silent, her moan caught in her throat, gasping softly before it finally broke free, loud and ecstatic and completely pleasured. Her breathing was ragged and choppy as she simmered down, aftershocks coursing through her.

Rose pulled back, untangling herself from the taller woman's legs, and sat up straighter, licking her lips.

“Mmm. Your turn.” Roxy could barely move at that point and her eyelids wouldn't open more than halfway.

Rose smiled. “We both had fun. We're going to get showered once you can feel your legs again, then go to bed so we can get up and finish getting this place party ready.” A small frown. “And Febreze this couch.”

“Hey… didn't I order food hours ago?”

\--

It was the next day and they'd done it. The place was ready for everyone to arrive, even if the Lalondes weren't quite yet.

“I'm staying an extra day, by the way.” Rose smirked. “I got a neighbor to agree to check in on the horde of cats.”

“Mm.” Roxy seemed nervous. “Nobody can know… right?”

“About my cats?”

“Don't be dense, Rose.”

Rose chuckled. “Sorry. And, um. Yes, we can keep this between us. It's not like I'm exactly very open about…”

“Anything?”

Rose smacked her shoulder. “You're not wrong.”

Around then, the doorbell rang. They took turns greeting. About an hour into it, Rose answered the door to Dave. She had barely opened her mouth to say hi when…

“Holy shit, no way… you didn't.”


End file.
